


Remnants

by serpentstone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Regency Romance / Austen setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Graphic Depictions of Eager and Unmistakable Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentstone/pseuds/serpentstone
Summary: Suitors and marriages, dinner parties and ballrooms - young Jack Morrison returns from the horrors of war to somehow reconnect with the tedium of society. The transition is anything but smooth, though sometimes not all bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have mid-to-late twenty-somethings Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes in a whimsical Pride and Prejudice-esque Regency era setting. This was meant to be a one-shot/pwp but, uh, it's not.

Jack missed the sun. He missed the sun, but he remembered it very well. Everything had looked far more beautiful when bathed in sunlight. The way the windows reflected the shades of the setting sun, or how the trees seemed to glow on a clear day. Even though it had become memory, he still found moments to disappear from his family’s watchful gaze and lay beneath the sun, recalling the spots in his vision he once had after staring at the noontime sky. At the time, his eyes had stung from the blinding brightness. Now, his memory made it all seem a bit more wistful.

Small details were harder to recall. It was interesting how quickly his memory of normal, everyday things had faded - things he had looked at absently each day of his life. He would try to remember the pattern on the sitting room settee but could never quite recall if it was more green or more blue. He thought this stool was taller, this cupboard shorter, this chest not quite so easy to bang a toe against.

In his twenty-third year, Jack had gone to war. He had been excited to become a soldier, excited to leave the city he’d spent his life in and see new frontiers. The vivid tales of glory and honor, uniforms and medals, life as an officer; he swooned at the thought of becoming part of those tales. Of being the one to wear the tight uniform at parties in the city and to one day recall stories of victory to his grandchildren. He, however, had not actually been prepared at all. Instead of glory and victory, he experienced the debilitating pain and crushing trauma that accompanied war. Only two years after joining, he’d been escorted back home, his vision stolen and his spirit broken.

It took a long time to readjust to the tedium of home life. His family tried to get him to open back up, become the cheerful young man he had once been. They ignored his late night wailing, his choked screams, his deep anguish, and, one by one, they stopped encouraging him, content to keep him out of the public view.

Laying relaxed beneath the sun, Jack could feel himself sweating slightly in his frock. One of his favorite sensations was the heat of the sun against the lingering chill of spring air. Footsteps approached lightly from the direction of the house, crunching on the soft spring grass.

“Hello, Jack.” His sister greeted, plopping down with a huff to sit on the ground beside him.

“Hello, Bell.” He raised his hand in a lazy wave. “Fleeing Mother’s criticisms again?”

Bell sighed dramatically. “If she tries to set me up with another bachelor, I’m going to run away.”

“Who is it this time?”

“She hasn’t told me! She never tells me. It’s like she enjoys my ignorance to something as important as my future.”

She began forcefully pulling blades of grass from the ground in a frustrated manner, muttering to herself about leaving the countryside, finding her own husband. Sometime during Jack’s deployment, his mother had become very interested in marrying off Bell to rich suitors. He had returned to find his young sister worrying about marriage and children, throwing him for a loop. He never imagined Bell to be anyone other that the snot-nosed runt he’d grown up with. It was strange to imagine her as someone’s dutiful wife.

“Why does she worry about  _ my _ life so much? Why can’t she try to marry you off, instead?” Bell complained.

Jack offered a small sympathetic smile. “You know why.”

She inhaled to continue her tantrum, but was interrupted by a call from the house, their mother likely leaning from the kitchen entrance to beckon them back inside.

Jack and Bell walked back together, his sister rambling on about personal tastes and how most suitors were far too boring for her to want to exert more energy than to bid them farewell. He nodded politely as she spoke, not quite paying attention to her words.

Slightly catching his foot on the step at the door’s threshold, Jack followed his sister and mother indoors. His neck tickled from where he had lain on the grass. He wondered if he had dirt in his hair. Footsteps stopped in the drawing room, Jack coming to halt beside them. The shaded coolness of the house was refreshing.

“Children,” their mother started in her talking-to-my-offspring voice. Jack could almost hear her clasped hands and pursed lips. “Hopefully this will be be the day our dear Isabelle meets her suitor.” 

Bell scoffed beside him. Jack smiled vaguely. Their mother wished that every moment would be THE moment, and every time she was proven otherwise.

“We will be having dinner with a family from across the countryside-”

“If it’s Andrew and his awful brothers, you can count me out.” Bell interrupted pointedly.

“It is not Lord Perrington’s son, I assure you. As I was saying, I expect you two cleaned up and ready for formal dining after lunch.”

This had gotten Jack’s attention, breaking him out of his half-listening daze. “‘You two’?” He repeated, unsure. He never accompanied his sister’s matchmaking parties. Unknown environments caused undue pain for him and embarrassment for his family. 

His mother huffed softly. “Your father,” she paused, “and I, think it would be nice for you to join us. You’re losing your social skills staying indoors all day.”

What social skills? Jack grimaced but said nothing. He’ll just have Bell find him a corner seat and stay there for the duration of the visit. As the two were dismissed from their mother’s presence, he could feel an anxious numbness spreading through his chest.

The two of them shuffled upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Jack briefly felt for his door handle, pushing the cool brass knob inward. He fell ungracefully onto his bed as though suddenly exhausted, curling up on the duvet with boots still on. He made no move to change out of his morning clothes or to clean himself for travel and dinner. His mind blanked in an attempt to remove the stress of meeting new people.

He wasn’t always uninvited to formal dining and parties. His mother made multiple attempts to clean him up and find him a wife even after the war. At the time, his wounds and trauma had still been fresh, the simple clatter of a fallen spoon enough to bring him to horrified sobs. No women bothered speaking to him. He found that he didn’t mind the silence.

However, it’d been a long time since those moments. He stopped flinching away from assisting hands and he no longer wept when he knocked over his glass at the table. The sharp jolts of pain in his eyes had dulled to an ignorable ache. Jack had grown accustomed to hiding in his own mind, sitting silently and becoming as invisible to others as they were to him. In the rare moments he was taken along for outings, he relished in the fresh air but made no attempt to make himself known to strangers his family might greet.

As of late, his parents’ desperation to marry off Bell had been more frantic than previous seasons. He suspected their once-grand fortune had grown too thin to support their unattached children. They lived in a lavish house on a vast property. From a superficial view, they appeared to be rather wealthy and content. Indoors, however, most of their furniture had been sold. They owned few fine clothes, only keeping what they needed for appearances sake. They no longer owned the piano that Jack had once enjoyed playing. The house staff had dwindled drastically to only a handful of cooks and housekeepers. Jack had seen the signs of such events years before the war. He had tried, on multiple occasions, to bring up Lord Morrison’s expensive addictions, but he was never given an audience for it. Now, he sat back to let life unfold on its own.

The Morrison Estate conveniently did not hold any parties of its own, under the guise of being a more private family. It was up to Mother to curate their invitations to grand balls and dinner parties if she ever wanted her children to meet rich suitors. She grasped onto every city and countryside event tightly, collecting the guest lists and names of invitees from various sources, making strategic plans as to who would be introduced to Bell in what order.

Bell had been a pretty girl when Jack had last seen her, albeit usually covered in dirt. He imagined she had no trouble stealing hearts during each of their mother’s planned outings. However, Bell’s opinions ruled her mind, having no trouble insulting a man she might otherwise be able to share a fortuitous marriage with. He very much did not envy the nights she’d spent out with his parents, forced to endure polite questioning from possible grooms and their overbearing families.

A soft knock at Jack’s door was followed by the sound of it slowly creaking open. “Hello, Jack.”

“Hello, Bell.” He mumbled into the blanket, making no move to appear less pathetic.

Bell said nothing about her brother being curled up in silent anguish, and instead walked to his armoire to peruse his collection of dining outfits.

“I’m wearing something of a dark green tonight. Would you like to match?”

“Green’s not really my color.” Jack grumbled in response.

Bell hummed while inspecting his fine coats. “What about a nice dark blue? This one has the most exquisite silver clasps.”

Jack could remember exactly which coat she was referring to. He thought he recalled that the neckline made his jaw look a bit more defined. He nodded and hummed agreeably into the duvet.

Bell continued to sift through his belongings, prattling on about this and that, piling coats, shirts, trousers, ascots, and clean boots at the edge of his bed. Jack buried his face in his hands and uttered a weak ‘thank you’.

Once Bell had left, Jack gave a rattled sigh. The deep pain in his chest had returned. His anxiety about the dinner was building with each passing moment. He wondered how many times he’d spill food on himself or knock the gravy onto a fine lace tablecloth. He wouldn’t even know if his hair was flat or if his boots were clean. He clutched the duvet but didn’t cry. He just waited out the pain.

After a painfully silent lunch had concluded, Jack readied himself in his room, slowly attempting to dress himself in the elaborate costume. He took a long time feeling each piece, locating which end was for an arm, a leg, or even his head. The once-scandalously tight shirt and coat now hung from his body. He wondered if it still looked as dashing on him as it used to. Lacing his boots, Bell knocked to enter once more. She re-tied his ascot and ran a comb through his hair.

“You’re looking better than I’ve seen you in months.” She cooed.

Jack scoffed sarcastically at the comment. “I feel like a fool. Why is Mother making me do this?”

“Ah, something about ‘social skills’. Personally, I think the duke or whomever it is I am meeting may have cousins present. I wouldn’t put it past her to take advantage of that.” Bell laughed to herself while fixing a button at his neck.

“You’re laughing. You don’t think I’ll find someone to make an honest man out of me?”

Bell laughed even louder, “I don’t think there’s anyone out there who can make either of us honest. We’re too different from this ridiculous social pecking order.”

Jack smiled. “How do I look?”

Bell stood back and assessed him. “Pretty good,” she hummed. “Could be better.”

-

Travel would most likely take the family over an hour. Jack, Bell, and their parents squeezed into the aging carriage, each of them stuffing their bulky, lavish clothing into the confined space. Jack angled his head toward the window to catch as much of the cool spring air as he could.

Mother and Bell made small talk during the ride. Jack rested his head against the side panel and closed his eyes, tired from the anxiety rippling through him.

“Who exactly are we meeting?” Bell asked their mother pointedly.

“Well,” she began. “The Duke is very rich.”

Bell groaned at the response. “I didn’t doubt  _ that _ .”

The ride brought them through town, the sounds of market and laughter nostalgic. Catching voices discussing ribbons and breads were a pleasant backdrop. Passing through town completely, the carriage once more rode through quiet countryside roads. The Duke’s family must live somewhere in the hills, if they had to cross entirely through town to get there.

Just as Jack had begun to snooze, the carriage slowed in proximity to the estate. He jolted awake at the pace change, smoothing his hair nervously.

“So, that’s why you wanted Jack to come.” Bell noted in an awed sort of voice.

He turned toward her, on the verge of asking further, but soon heard the bustling of multiple carriages and arriving guests. It wasn’t that Mother was hoping for cousins to be present, she had known that this dinner was instead a party.

Jack slouched in his seat, frightened by every possible way the evening could go wrong for him. Meeting people was the least of his concerns. He was more worried by how many of them he would trip over. Dinners, he could deal with.  _ Apologies for spilling my drink, thank you very much for the wonderful soup, yes, I know I’ve dripped it onto my frock.  _ Parties were a different sort of pain, with drunk aristocrats and dancing ladies all clamoring to find the latest bit of gossip, eager to make fun of the local Morrison failure.

Exiting the carriage, Bell held his arm to guide Jack up the estate stairs slowly and casually, as though the assistance was instead simply a man escorting his date. 

“This place is rather wonderful. Far bigger than any estate I’ve ever seen. I think the door knockers might be solid gold.” She explained, continuing to describe various features of the home as they leisurely wandered indoors. Bell gasped and cooed at crown mouldings, mural paintings, framed pieces, everything but the party itself. Jack was amused by her inattentiveness to the event, attempting to use her jaded perspective as a method of calming himself.

Their parents approached from behind, commenting as well but more on the various attendees than the house itself. Lord So-and-so’s son has become quite handsome, don’t you think? Oh yes, but Lady Whomever has truly passed her grace and charm to her daughters. 

Bell released herself from Jack’s arm for only a moment, in the direction of someone who’d called her name, but it was enough to undo all the work he’d done to calm himself. He halted in place, not trusting himself to move, feeling as though ice water had flooded his body. The cacophony of the revelry around him suddenly felt like it was closing in, as though everything was rapidly increasing in volume. His ears filled with static as his anxiety overpowered the noise of the party. Standing stock-still, he trembled, breathing heavily through his nose. A sweat broke out on his forehead and his mind raced at possible ways to help himself out of the situation. 

But what felt like an eternity of fear was in actuality more likely a mere second, and Bell reattached herself to his side, laughing politely at something and steering the two of them from the crowd. Jack hadn’t noticed his own heaving gasps until they moved out of the main party.

The noise of the party dulled behind them as their footsteps echoed on the flooring of an empty room. Jack hadn’t mentioned anything about his panic, but Bell had immediately directed them to a quieter area nonetheless, as though sensing his distress. He felt Bell’s posture slouch beside him and took that to mean the coast was clear. Breathing deeply, Jack leaned against the wall behind him and clutched his chest. The weight of his hand on his chest felt disconnected, like he wasn’t actually experiencing it. A dizziness jostled his mind as he regained his bearings post-panic. After a few moments of gulping breaths, his heart rate steadied and all that remained of his panic was a slight tremble in his knees.

“Coming here might have been a bad idea.” He stated simply.

Bell laughed, surprised at his candor. She had likely been watching him recover, keeping an eye on his well-being. 

At the creak of the door, Jack heard Bell’s laughter quickly diminish, her feet tapping the floor slightly as she stood up straighter. Voices and music of the party spilled through the now-open doorway.

“I apologize for interrupting,” said the voice of an older woman, a tut-tut audible in her tone, possibly seeking scandal from catching a man and a woman alone.

Jack hoisted himself from his leaning position against the wall, bowing clumsily in her direction. He said nothing in response, instead allowing Bell to stammer something about needing a moment of quiet.

After a beat, the footsteps of the intruder receded, possibly after a stark grimace was shot at the two of them. Jack heard his own heartbeat in his ears.

Bell’s shoes clattered once more as she spun to face him. “So, what’s our plan?”

Jack swallowed thickly, but knew he would need to decide a course of action for the evening, rather than panic in side rooms until it was time to return.

“Help me find a place to linger without seeming too standoffish?” He suggested.

Bell agreed. “Alright. What kind of place?”

Jack sighed, thoughtful. “Sidelines of a sitting room? Or a veranda in view of the party? I don’t want to seem too off-putting, I think. But I’d rather have a place to sit or lean. Standing in one place is a bit awkward.” He concluded confidently, hoping that such a place existed at the strange home.

“Got it! Let’s go.” She eagerly agreed, as though this was an enjoyable task for her.

“Sorry.” Jack muttered apologetically.

Bell barked out an unbecoming laugh, one that would have certainly gotten her a scolding from Mother. “D’you think I would rather stand around and politely tell an ugly man I’m interested in his opinions of the potato harvest? Finding a good place to park your delicate rear end is far better than pretending to care about this party.”

Sounds of laughter and conversation filled their ears as they reentered the main party, chamber music emanating from various surrounding halls, the harmonious shoe taps of dancing couples accompanying one of the melodies.

Bell leisurely escorted Jack through the groups, thoughtfully humming as they entered various areas, evaluating the possibilities.

“No, too lively. Sure to have a drunk maiden hanging on you.” She muttered decidedly before pulling him to a new locale. “A little quiet, but the chairs are killer on your back. Too many Perrington sons over there.”

Jack smiled. He began to feel more at ease once the sounds of the party washed over him fully, becoming a background sensation rather than a new anxiety. He stood a little straighter and apologized sweetly each time he felt himself brush past a shoulder.

“Ah, there’s Mother.” Bell spotted, pulling Jack toward their family. “Why exactly didn’t you say this would be a party?” She asked accusingly upon approach.

Their mother chuckled around the brim of a glass. “I was told that it would be a dinner gathering, not a private ball. I knew there would be multiple suitors here, and I knew it’d be easier to take your pick than being interviewed by one man.” She replied knowingly, as though she were imparting some sagely wisdom.

Bell scoffed but giggled at the strangely thoughtful gesture. “We’re off to find a nice place for Jack to mingle. See you in a bit.”

A few steps away, Bell noted, “She seemed awfully gleeful that you weren’t crying. I think she sees this as some sort of victory.”

Jack snorted, “She shouldn’t count her blessings too early. I think I can get a good sob loaded and ready.”

Approaching a room echoing with the clatter and rhythm that clearly belonged to music and dancing, Jack hesitated slightly. “I’m not sure if you know this, Bell, but I’m not much of a dancer.” He joked, swallowing thickly. A ballroom was too prime of a place for public mishap, as it was the center of gossip. Tales and rumors spread anywhere, but no place quite like the rapidly swirling couples of the ballroom, switching from partner to partner, eager to tell each other something new.

She giggled. “I  _ know _ , Jack. Past this dancing nonsense is a relatively quiet-looking veranda open to the garden. I think it’d be a pleasant spot for you. We just have to maneuver through this mess here.” She grasped his hand to gesture toward the room, giving him an idea of the size just through the simple hand wave.

Couples laughed eagerly around the sharp up-tempo piece performed by the string quartet at the head of the room. Shoes tapped in rhythm against the wood flooring, and Jack estimated around twenty couples participating in the dance. The acoustics of the room made it difficult to discern whether echoing conversation was from crowds of people surrounding the dance floor or possibly just from the house as a whole.

He stuck close to Bell as she led him through a tight crowd through the room. He apologized for each shoulder he hit with his own, sighing with relief when they exited the heat of the room and found themselves in fresh, open air.

“There.” Bell stated simply. The music continued behind them, the sounds of rustling trees before them. 

The paver stones beneath their feet were smooth and made a light sort of tapping noise as they walked across them.

Bell pulled Jack down to sit on a stone bench. “It’s quite beautiful out here. There are rose bushes around the doors we just came through; a nice touch, I’d say. You can tell a lot about a family by their landscaping.” She noted confidently. “You’re close enough that you don’t seem too creepy, but far enough that no one will collapse drunkenly onto your lap.” She explained. Jack grinned.

“Thank you, Bell.” He responded sincerely. He pushed her arm slightly. “Now go meet a rich man who makes you laugh.”

She guffawed sarcastically, but wandered back to the party.

Jack let his posture droop a bit. He still felt a sickly nervousness in his chest, but felt better knowing he was somewhere slightly more private. 

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the various flowering bushes and trees of the garden. The sun must have been setting, with cool air beginning to overpower the warmth of the day. Jack let himself listen to the quick music from the doors of the open dance hall, smiling as he remembered his own days of liquor-laced extravagance. He missed having a laugh and dancing with various other handsome young masters he’d never see again. Although, he supposed, he would have had to grow out of such behavior eventually.

A light breeze kicked up the fragrance of the evening and Jack allowed it to wash over him.

-

Gabriel huffed and tapped his foot, his patience growing thin as time ticked on.

“At this point, I hope someone catches you. This is taking far too long.” He complained, shooting a pointed stare at a boy climbed far up a marble statue.

“If you continue to hurry me, Reyes,” the boy replied, “my work will not be perfect and its humor will be lost on its audience.”

Gabriel crossed his arms, drink in hand. “You’re painting tits on a rock.”

“Actually, quite a correction. I’m painting tits on rock eleven of twelve. My work is nearly done.”

As it were, the two of them had had a good amount to drink. This ridiculous party unsurprisingly proved to be a sordid, boring affair that left the eldest son of Lord Reyes rolling his eyes at his required attendance. His family rarely did social outings, but anything that promised advantageous networking was a bit too attractive for them to miss. To Gabriel, the event was a thinly-veiled gathering of the riches, people attending simply to have an excuse to be wealthy near other wealthy people. He had quickly spotted an old childhood mischief-maker and wasted no time hoping to find a more interesting happening at the event.

Gilbert, the solitary troublemaker son of Duke Narrows, had decided on his own to paint gaudy bright nipples over each of the beautifully-sculpted marble figures in the estate garden. 

The estate itself, the third property of a filthy rich family from the northern regions, was rarely open to visitors or guests. The owners, of whom Gabe could not quite remember the names of, hardly bothered to visit their countryside home on a frequent basis. Nevertheless, with food and drink plentiful, no one seemed to mind terribly that their hosts were not frequently social. Guests were guffawing at this and that, gossip that was a spark only hours before the party now had the attentive ears that turned it to flames. Attendees were quite obviously having a good time, and no host could be faulted in that.

Gilbert jumped down from the statue, not bothering to admire his own handiwork, set on finishing the final sculpture. Gabe looked up at the exquisite carving and snorted at the ostentatious nipples painted in bright green on each of the figure’s breasts. He lazily followed Gilbert to the last statue, becoming bored by the childishness of the prank. 

The scrawny boy shimmied his way up the impressive marble, drops of green paint already dribbled across his fine coat and vest. He was obviously not bothered with people knowing he had done it. It was more for the shock value, Gabe presumed.

When Gilbert finally hopped down, he stepped a few paces back, smirking at the statue before him and the other eleven sculptures in the large garden area. Further down the row of hedges, near where he had started his project, the scandalized gasp of a woman was audible. Gilbert cackled at the response and, feeling satisfied by his work, he turned away from the sculptures to seek out a new prank.

“What now?” Gabe asked, not terribly interested but definitely hoping for something to make the time pass.

“Hmm. Not sure. We could- oh my sweet serenity.” Gilbert stopped suddenly in the grass.

Gabe came to a halt beside him, quickly glancing around at the various couples strolling the gardens but seeing nothing worth stopping for. “What is it?”

Gilbert dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’ll never believe who it is. Morrison is here.”

“Morrison?” Gabe wondered. He watched a devilish grin unfurl across the prankster’s face and felt a growing unease.

“Yeah, you know. The fancy-pants son of Lord Gambler who went and got his eyes blown up in the war.”

Gabe said nothing. He spotted the blonde sitting on a bench near the garden veranda. Jack Morrison had once been the envy of the upper class crowd; beautiful and clever, righteous and sincere. Even though he hadn’t met the man personally, he knew of Morrison in a passing manner as all who currently attended the party likely did. Gabe didn’t, however, register that the doting remarks had faded some years ago until this moment.

“You’re going to prank a blind man.” He stated, monotone.

Gilbert nodded, still grinning. “You have no idea how easily he starts crying. That’s a laugh I could really use right now.” His cup of paint and bristled brush remained in hand, making Gabe nervous.

Gabe hummed thoughtfully, as though he were considering the act. “Why don’t we just paint more tits on some murals?”

But the mischievous man had already started tip-toeing away, careful not to alert his unseeing target. Gabe set his jaw, wondering whether or not to intervene. He didn’t particularly care about pranks pulled on drunk aristocrats, but fooling someone who was peacefully minding their own business was a bit beyond what he found amusing.

He didn’t follow Gilbert, instead hanging back near Tit Statue Number Twelve. The boy disappeared into the estate, never looking back to see if Gabe had followed.

Returning a few moments later, Gilbert passed back through the open veranda doors with two silver serving platters, glinting menacingly in the low light. He held them carefully apart to ensure they would make no noise before their intended use.  _ At least the paint is gone _ , Gabe thought. 

Gabe set his drink glass on the base of the statue and began trudging toward the scene about to unfold. This was not going to be one of Gilbert’s better pranks.

-

Jack smiled softly to himself. He had been sitting for at least an hour now, enjoying the music and allowing himself to relax. Bell had returned only once to offer him a drink, something bitter that had warmed the tips of his ears and made the entire affair seem a little less overwhelming.

Darkness must have crept into the sky, as the warmth of sunlight no longer lingered and the chill had become more pronounced. Near the rose bushes to Jack’s right, a couple was audibly snogging and cooing, attempting to remain private in the beginning but soon making loud promises that made Jack blush upon hearing. He didn’t dare leave, unsure of where he might go. 

The music flowing from the dance hall ended for an intermission, the crowd clapping and cheering with glee. Excited conversation filled the air where the music had been. Jack shuffled his feet, feeling restless. Maybe if he stood, and paced only slightly, he wouldn’t lose his bearing or stray too far from this bench that had become his comfort zone.

Lifting himself up, Jack felt glad to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. Just as he made one step forward, he heard a muffled metallic ping behind him. Turning toward the strange sound, he was immediately bombarded with the deafening clangs of metal striking metal within inches of his ears. 

_CLANG!_ _CLANG! CLANG!_

He stumbled backward, frightened, the sharp sounds continuing, overwhelming him, jostling his eardrums, sending his heart rate impossibly high. Tripping over his step, he fell back onto the hard ground, breathing shallow and harsh, tears stinging his eyes. Even as the sound stopped, his ears rang shrill from the attack. 

Just as he noticed that the sounds of social laughter and conversation from the hall had quieted, he also heard the menacing cackle of a man close to where he had been sitting on the bench.

Jack couldn’t sputter out any words, trembling too hard throughout his entire body. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes at any moment.

“Mister Narrows…” chided the voice of an exasperated woman near the door. Giggles were audible behind Jack and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground he sat upon.

Large, gentle hands grasped his arm and pulled him standing. He clumsily brushed off his trousers, body still trembling, unable to say anything without choking up. The hands did not let go, instead guiding him easily away from the scene toward the garden, a light touch to his back.

As they stepped through the grass and behind hedges, the sounds of the party faded far behind. They came to a stop, and the hands released Jack.

“Thank you,” he managed to whisper, his voice not working around the hard choking sensation in his throat.

“I told him not to do it,” said a man’s voice, gentle but with a clear amusement present, “but Gil doesn’t really listen to me.”

Jack clutched his own hands together, willing his body to calm down unsuccessfully. His head was dropped in shame and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” the man continued genuinely. “He’s just kind of an asshole.”

Jack still said nothing, focusing on stemming the tears that threatened to spill. He hated this. He hated being a grown man, startled by everything, unable to go to a party without making a fool of himself.

“Do you want a drink?”

Jack shook his head. “No-,” his voice caught. He cleared his throat. “No, but thank you. I appreciate your help.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, Jack’s trembling abating slightly, deep breaths calming his heart. 

“Are they all staring at me?” He asked timidly.

The man chuckled. “No, we’re out of sight here. Wanted to put you somewhere private for a moment while Gilbert found a new distraction.”

“Who are you?”

“Gabriel Reyes, of Vernador.”

“Thank you for your help, Mister Reyes. I’m-”

“Jack Morrison,” Reyes interrupted. “Everyone knows who you are.”

Jack sighed through his nose. Great. Everyone knew him and he was even further from having such an event be forgotten. 

The tinkling of bells sounded from the estate. “What’s that?” Jack inquired.

“Wh-? Oh, the dinner bell. Do you want to go?”

Jack nodded solemnly. “Unfortunately, I believe I am expected to.”

Reyes said nothing in response, but softly slipped his hand under Jack’s forearm and began leading him back toward the house. 

He wasn’t too hurried and moved quite steadily. Jack didn’t hit a single shoulder on his way indoors and he couldn’t be sure if the crowd was too dissipated for dinner or if it was Gabriel’s leading. 

Jack had heard of Gabriel Reyes in the past, when he was still an adolescent. His family was rich by way of carriage-building. His father had created a company of fine carriages, accessible only by the wealthy, and built an empire in Vernador, to the east. The Reyes family had a second home near their current city and Jack recalled mention of their name rising each summer with their visits. When Jack had only recently become a man, his mother hinted at his meeting the Reyes daughters for a possible marriage. Such matchmaking had never actually come to pass, but Jack remembered their name nonetheless.

Passing through a tighter crowd, Gabriel slid his hand to grasp Jack’s, allowing him to lead rather than walk side-by-side. Jack blushed at the warm contact, holding his hand all the same.

Reaching the dining room, Jack could tell by the echoing of hushed conversations that the hall was quite large. Gabriel and Jack stopped in the entrance, waiting for those entering before them to locate a seat. Jack was acutely aware of Gabriel’s hand remaining in his own, even though the moment of passing through the crowd had ended, but made no move to let go. The tender contact was welcome, even if its purpose was assistance.

“Jack!” Bell’s voiced called as she bounded quickly to his side. “Thank heavens you’re here. Mother was planning on giving your seat to some Comte to sit beside me. Hello!” She greeted Gabriel.

“Miss Morrison.” He replied politely.

He released his grip from Jack’s hand but Jack held on for a moment longer. “Would you like to dine with us?” Jack invited.

A small chuckle. “I would love to, but I must ensure no Comte attempts to sit near my sisters, as well.”

Jack smiled as Gabriel left his side, his other arm softly guided by Bell.

“I heard what happened.” Bell whispered as they took their seats.

Jack, seated, covered his face in mortification. The news had already reached the inside of the party. It shouldn’t have been much of a big deal. He had momentarily rehearsed a story in his mind about crashing into a server, but everyone knowing the truth in advance blew such a tale out of possibility.

Bell continued, “Are you okay? Narrows is a bit of a prat, if I recall correctly, and this truly proves it.”

Letting his embarrassment wane, Jack removed his hands from his face, but did not answer. 

The tinkling of the dinner bell sounded once more from the far end of the room, quieting the various conversations around the gathering. If the table stretched as far as the noise, Jack was rather impressed at the extent of the allowment. 

A matronly voice sounded from where the bell had, “Lords, Ladies, and families - welcome. My husband and I are truly honored to receive your attendance this evening.” She paused as a polite applause sounded from those seated. “We wanted to celebrate three very important things at this feast: The passing of a beautiful Spring season,” a murmur of pleased agreement sounded, “Our wonderful and truly magnificent neighbors here around the country,” the final pause seemed a bit more for effect than for audience response, “And, finally, for the engagement of our daughter Rose Marie to the wonderful Colonel Patricks!” She gushed excitedly at this final announcement, the crowd cheering and applauding loudly in celebration.

Colonel Patricks. Jack had known of him when he was still enlisted. Patricks had been caught having a secret relationship with a lieutenant by one of Jack’s friends. His friend had left the regiment a week later. Jack had almost forgotten about the gossip completely.

Large doors creaked open behind them as the footsteps of many servers and the light clatter of plates passed through into the dining room. The celebratory applause became excited murmurs. The scents of roasted meats and garlic-flavored dishes permeated the air as platters were placed around the tables. For a few minutes, various dishes and meals were situated before them, ceramic and porcelain clacking against the wood of the table. Coming to an end, footsteps retreated through the door once more and conversation exploded around the table as silverware was taken in hand. 

“Bowl of soup in front of you,” Bell described quietly, “Looks to be a bisque. Spoon all the way to the right. Mind your water glass at the right-hand edge of the bowl.”

Jack muttered his thanks and casually felt for his spoon with one hand and lightly felt for the brim of the bowl with his other. Confident in the placement of the soup, he leaned forward to eat.

-

“Rose Marie, married! What a lovely surprise.” Lady Reyes remarked to a friend beside her, not-so-subtle in her glance across the table at Gabriel.

Gabe rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the look, grabbing a hot roll from a basket at the center of the table. The dinner spread was truly a feast, various meats and vegetables, potatoes and pastas, sauces and dips, salads and rolls. It was all quite mouth-watering.

“So, I heard Narrows was up to no good tonight.” Gabe’s sister remarked knowingly from beside him.

Gabe flicked his eyes down the table, glancing to where Jack was conversing with his own sister.  “He usually is. Which part, specifically, are you opening gossip about?”

Sombra placed a hand on her collar in a mocked scandalized reaction. “Gossip? I would never do such a poisonous act.” She daintily sipped her chowder from its spoon, eyes watching Gabe. “I heard about Morrison.”

Grimacing, Gabe very purposefully looked down at his own bowl as he lifted his spoon, not responding.

Continuing, “I heard Gil sent him cowering in fear at the sound of some plates.”

“That’s not exactly a feat when it comes to someone who’s been in war.” He met her eyes, his face void of all amusement. “Are you trying to tell me you find humor in it?”

Sombra leaned back in her chair and sighed. “You really do take all the fun out of a conversation. Of course I don’t find it funny. I was simply going to point out that I saw you holding his hand when you walked in here.”

Gabe’s face burned at the comment and he struggled not to let his embarrassment show. “I was escorting him. Or would you rather I had let him try to make it back on his own?”

She smiled mischievously into her bites, no longer looking at Gabe and, instead, focusing on her meal. When she offered no answer, Gabe shook his head and finished his chowder.

-

With Bell’s dutiful guidance, Jack made it through the dinner without any major mishaps. He knocked over the paprika at one point, but apparently very little spilled and no one seemed to care. As with the pasta, Jack found he had trouble discerning how much he had spun onto his fork. Sometimes he brought an empty fork to his mouth, all the noodles having fallen off, or other times a very full fork with too much for one bite.

When eating at home, Jack would inhale his food in far-from-polite bites, chewing a ball of pasta if he had to. But here, he needed to be concerned about his presentation the entire time. It was exhausting.

The conclusion of dinner brought the option of dessert. Some sort of decadent chocolate mousse was available, which Jack took advantage of. Chocolate was scarce when money was low. Much of the table’s occupants opted to decline dessert and return to gathering beyond the dining room, dancing off their meals or simply lingering near the bar.

With much of the conversation having left the room, dessert felt like a far more casual affair. A mildly-drunk Duchess across the table was regaling anyone who would listen with a humorous story about her horse. Apparently, the prized stallion had taken to faking sleep in order to avoid brushings. Jack allowed himself to chuckle with the rest of the group, savoring small bites of the rich mousse.

“Jack,” his mother called, her voice suspiciously polite. Jack perked his head up, giving his attention to where her voice had sounded from, on the other side of the table. She seemed to have been standing. “Jack- hm. Bell, would you help Jack come here?”

Bell muttered something under her breath at the command, but assisted Jack nonetheless, gently helping him stand and walking him around the table towards the door.

“Jack, I’d like to introduce you to Miss Amari. Her family is visiting for the month. I thought you two ought to be acquainted.” Mother explained. Her tone was heavy with suggestion.

Shoes beside her clipped the floor in a curtsey and Jack bowed slightly in greeting. “Hello, Miss Amari.” 

His mother wasted no time excusing herself and shooing Bell from the scene, leaving any guidance to this strange woman.

“It’s good to meet you, Mister Morrison,” said a soft voice.

“Please, call me Jack.”

“Ana,” she replied. “Would you like to have a drink with me?”

He nodded. “That would be lovely.”

She took a step toward the door but stopped suddenly. “Should I-?”

Jack smiled and held out his elbow, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Ana timidly took hold of the crook of his arm, and they strode together from the dining room.

Jack hoped no one ate his dessert while he was gone.

-

Gabriel watched Jack’s interaction with detached interest. He leaned back in his chair at the table, lazily spooning the chocolate mousse in bites, watching Ana try to interact with Morrison.

Gabe had known Ana for a few years in their youth. She was a pistol of a woman, very sharp-witted. Most of her conveyance, however, was in her body language. She shuttered her movements a bit at each moment she remembered they had no effect on Jack. While inviting him for a drink, she dropped her hands mid-gesture while pointing to the bar, Jack simply smiling while waiting for her to finish her words.

Frowning as they left, Gabe continued savoring the dessert, thinking about how Ana was a poor match for Jack, how he would be much better off with someone more patient, how-

“Oh, come  _ on _ .”

Gabe turned to look at his sisters, Sombra and Daniella both smirking at him from their respective seats.

“Wh-”

“Don’t make excuses.” Daniella chided, pointing her finger at him.

“We both saw you glaring at Amari.” Sombra’s smirk grew.

Gabe raised his eyebrows innocently and took another bite of the airy treat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Daniella huffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s like you think we were born yesterday.”

Sombra placed her own empty dish back on the table and gave her siblings a sweeping glance. “I think that,” she held her palms open, “We should all return to the party and make new friends. Or revisit old ones.” Her eyes were on Gabe for the last note.

Gabe laughed at the ridiculous notion but hurriedly finished his dessert regardless, standing with his siblings as they turned to leave.

He recalled Daniella and Sombra once speaking about Jack Morrison, about his dreamy smile and manly build. Gabe hadn’t cared much at the time, but found irony in the way they wanted him to speak to Morrison. To be friends.

Leaving the mostly-empty dining hall, Gabe waved off his sisters and took a turn around the party, which was beginning to return to its state of rucus it had been at before the meal. In one of the many sitting rooms, he spotted Ana and Jack standing near a grand piano. Upon approach, Ana seemed to be explaining something that made Jack green in the face.

“Good to see you, Ana.” Gabe greeted casually.

She grinned at him and curtsied politely. “And you, Gabriel.” The stark formality she had shown earlier had disappeared, most likely with the drink in her hand. “I was telling Jack here about my aunt’s particularly strange stillbirth. Have you met Mister Morrison?”

Gabe guffawed at the grimace on Jack’s face when ‘strange stillbirth’ was mentioned, clapping his hand on Morrison’s shoulder in support. “Yes,” he laughed. “Jack and I met earlier. Although, he wasn’t looking quite this sickly at the time.”

Ana was relaxed in the presence of her friend. Continuing her horrifying story, Gabe remembered the way she would always tell the most detailed accounts of every experience she had. He had found her to be an endearing friend, spending a few of his childhood summers bounding through streams and forests with her. She had grown to be a lovely woman, her familial black hair thick and long like her mother’s, her sharp features mirroring her father.

“You should have seen Gabriel’s face when I pulled that cottonmouth out of the water. He was screeching!” Ana described, her stories having, thankfully, moved past birth to childhood adventures.

The three of them conversed for a while longer, telling various stories of this and that. Gabe enjoyed listening to Jack reminisce. It was easy to forget that he had grown up in the same town, met the same kids, eaten at the same bakeries. He had become such a closed book in the past few years that he seemed like a completely different person. Jack’s face softened around the edges as he told stories of happier days and times of laughter.

Midway through suggesting a refill of their drinks, Ana stopped suddenly, frozen in place. “Uh-,” she started, her words choppy and confusing, “I, um, will have to excuse myself. Thank you for the evening.” She departed suddenly, her eyes fixated on a point behind Gabe and Jack.

Gabe turned to scan the crowd, but saw no eyes looking their way or faces he recognized. Ana quickly bounded away with a wave, moving toward the place she had been looking.

“Huh.” Gabe remarked.

“Trouble?” Jack inquired.

Gabe shook his head, looking at Jack. “Doesn’t seem like it. Maybe there’s a drunk uncle who needs to be escorted from the party.” He joked. “How are you holding up?”

Jack raised his eyebrows, but answered. “I’m okay. Could do without all the noise, I think. I left my dessert but it’s probably gone by now. Pity.”

Gabe chuckled at the comment, not saying anything for a moment until he had an idea. He slipped his hand under Jack’s arm, “Come on.”

Not resisting the lead, Jack walked dutifully with Gabe, face in surprise but a smile visible on his lips. Winding through guests, they returned through the doors of the dining hall, now dark and empty, and through the serving doors at the back.

Whether Jack knew where they had gone or not, he didn’t inquire. Through the serving entrance was a small hallway between the dining room and kitchens, lined with shelves of plates and glassware. Gabe pushed through one last door to the bustling kitchen, where the bustle was of dishes being cleaned and food being put away. At the doorway, Gabe completely let go of Jack’s arm and jumped over to one of the many cooks.

He quietly explained that his friend had missed dessert on account of a very unfortunate familial dilemma, and begged that he get a few tastes of the wonderful creation before leaving the party. The cook deadpanned at the flattery, but left him with two glass dishes of the mousse, a cherry adorning the top of each. Gabe winked thanks at the cook and returned to his friend at the doorway.

However, when about to gloat about his success, he noticed Jack had gone pale, breathing hard through his nose but continuing to stand stock-still where he had been left.

“Jack?” He prompted softly, balancing both glasses in one hand and taking Jack’s hand into his other.

Gabe led them back through the serving hallway and to the massive dining room, placing the glasses on the table before turning to face Jack.

Jack had clutched his chest and was breathing open-mouthed in an attempt to calm himself.

“Jack…” Gabe tried again, afraid to distress him further.

Jack, whose breathing had begun to even out, knelt to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. He hiccuped as the tears increased and Gabe knelt as well, frightened, taking Jack’s face into his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Jack cried. “Th-this always happens. Something always makes me f-feel overwhelmed.” The man clutched at the frock over his chest, as though his heart was in pain.

Gabe didn’t reply. He had no idea what Jack was feeling, only able to offer his presence as support. He wiped Jack’s tears with the cuffs on his sleeves, kneeling with him in the dark room until the hiccups abated.

It was a few minutes like this. Jack didn’t remove himself from Gabe’s touch. He sniffed and let his tears stop on their own accord, his legs trembling slightly.

“Going away to fight really messed you up.” Gabe commented. It wasn’t a question, but more of an observation.

Jack sighed deeply as his hiccups ended and his breath returned to his lungs. “You have no idea what I saw.” He said, his voice strained.

“Come on,” Gabe stood, taking Jack’s hand in his. “I’ve had dessert sitting on the table this whole time.”

Jack snickered weakly, standing as well.

“I’m sorry for leaving you there.” Gabe apologized.

Jack shook his head. “You really shouldn’t be. Thirty seconds alone shouldn’t send me to tears. Not even the first time it’s happened tonight.”

Gabe seated them both at the table. “Ah, shit. I forgot spoons.” He stood back up but hesitated, looking at Jack.

Jack waved vaguely, “I’ll be fine.” He assured, a little smile on his lips.

Gabe darted back into the serving hallway, grabbing two of the ornate silver spoons, and returned to the dining room. Jack had brought a finger swipe of the chocolate to his lips, not bothering to wait for the spoon before starting.

“Alright, alright. Stop with the savagery and eat with a utensil like us civilized folk.”

Jack grinned and took the spoon that was touched to his hand.

The two sat comfortably in the empty room, enjoying their desserts in silence. Only the scraping of spoon to glass was audible, the dull roar of a party beyond the closed doors felt like being underwater. Gabe noted that Jack truly was enjoying the decadent treat, taking small bites and thoroughly savoring each one. Occasionally, one made a joke or comment, but the silence was companionable. 

Eventually, the door to the main hall creaked open, allowing the sounds of the outside world to spill in, a head poking through that belonged to Jack’s sister. She was blonde with sharp features, much like her brother, but with a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks that seemed unlike her parents.

“I apologize-” She started only seeing Gabe at first, but soon noticed Jack beside him. “Are you kidding? You’re really eating a second dessert?” Her chide was joking, and she stepped into the room.

Jack smiled, spoon in his mouth. “Are you upset at me or do you wish you had one as well? Because I’m afraid the kitchens are done distributing treats to the needy.”

“Of course I wish I had one. Unfortunately, Mother is drunk and Father wishes to return home.” She explained, her lips pursed in annoyance.

Jack nodded, his emotion indiscernible. Gabe felt a bit deflated at his call to leave, but he supposed he might be having a similar situation arise within the hour.

As Jack’s sister approached to collect him, Gabe stood. “I believe we haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Gabriel.”

“Bell. Well, Isabelle, but call me Bell.” She giggled, diverting her eyes from Gabe’s and returning to assist her brother.

Before allowing himself to be guided through the exit, Jack turned to face Gabe. He held out his hand in the general direction of Gabe to shake politely. “Thank you for assisting me this evening. And thank you for dessert.” Jack’s smile was a sight to behold, and Gabe was quite clearly aware of how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

Clasping the hand and shaking it, Gabe replied. “Of course. Maybe we will meet again before the season is over.”

-

As the carriage began moving, Jack released a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. Beside him, Mother was snoring, and Father and Bell were quiet. The lack of party volume felt oddly quiet to his ears, and immediately caught his exhaustion up to him. Leaning his head against the carriage wall, Jack dozed.

For the first time in years, he departed from a social event with a blossoming warmth of promise in his chest. He was exhausted from the anxiety of the evening, but the small smile lingering on his lips revealed something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for some gay Victorian fuckin'
> 
> twitter: @serpentstone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. There's sex in this one.

Never, he swore, would Jack willingly admit to anyone the truth of his most recent personal secret. The secret being that, for the past two weeks, Jack very much looking forward to future social engagements. Each time his mother announced a local happening at dinner, or wished to discuss a matter with the children, or simply cleared her throat in a casual manner, Jack’s heart leapt in anticipation. 

It was foolish to believe, looking back on how the Morrisons behaved, that any of them would be hurriedly invited to a following event. Lord Morrison had spent the dinner-party evening standing in dull conversation with the only, rather small, group of men who didn’t detest him entirely. Lady Morrison flitted about annoyingly from group to group, eventually becoming too drunk to manage to stay awake. Bell had caught the eye of a few hopefuls, whom she had begun to correspond through letters, but had ultimately left purposefully empty handed. And Jack - well, Jack cringed in flustered embarrassment at the various events that had taken place that evening. 

Less than a week had passed after the party before Jack received a letter from Miss Ana Amari, which was quite a surprise to himself as well as the rest of the Morrison estate. Lady Morrison loudly speculated that Jack had made a hit romantically with Miss Amari. However, later, when Bell read aloud the letter in the privacy of Jack’s bedroom, the letter was revealed to be an apology for Ana’s sudden disappearance at the party. She detailed how enjoyable it was to make his acquaintance, and that the appearance of an old friend had shocked her out of polite manners.

“‘Friend’ wasn’t what she meant to write,” Bell had pointed out in a sly tone. “There’s another word here that was inked out before she wrote ‘friend’.” 

The letter continued to ask for Jack’s forgiveness and concluded with a promise to meet again for a proper apology.

“So,” asked Bell’s forked tongue, “what did you think of her? Any future courtships for Jack Morrison that I need to know about?”

Jack gave a noncommittal shrug. “She was amusing.”

His sister laughed unfashionably at the dismissive words.

As the days after the party and the following weeks passed, Jack didn’t comment on the way Bell’s excitement grew for each of her own letters. Tease him as she might for one letter of apology, but the frantic patter of her own steps down the stairway each day as the mail arrived did not go unnoticed. 

Jack supposed it was a turning point for the family, when Bell became interested in correspondence with unattached men and Jack was once again looking forward to social events.

Well, not exactly looking forward to all social events. He had a difficult time allowing his mind to explain why he was so flustered at the thought of meeting Gabriel again. Jack didn’t let himself dwell on it, but he found his daydreams consisted of a specific voice, a confident touch. The man hadn’t shied away from Jack. He hadn’t been embarrassed to be seen with him. He accepted what assistance Jack needed without hesitation, and had continued to treat him like a friend rather than a basket case.

Jack was too embarrassed to ask Bell what Gabriel looked like. In his mind, he rehearsed possible ways to broach the subject, but each felt more ridiculous than the last. 

One thing that manifested in Jack’s thoughts was the rather realistic fear for the Reyes estate to return to their home abroad before having a chance to meet again. The hopelessness that Jack felt late at night, his thoughts fixed on the first warmth to touch his life for many years, and how easily it could leave him once again - it kept him awake long after the world had gone quiet.

-

“You’re driving me mad. I will get you ink and paper myself, but you need to write him a letter.” 

Gabe, stretched out leisurely on the fainting couch in his family estate’s sitting room, pretended to yawn as the youngest Reyes chastised him for his inactivity. 

To his credit, he hadn’t actually brought up Jack Morrison once since the party. However, when his sisters mentioned him, which was rather frequently, he never stopped himself from joining the conversation. The two became increasingly interested in Gabe’s private affairs; where he was riding his horse to, who wrote him that letter. At first, it annoyed Gabe, but it soon became a source of amusement.

“And what is it that I am writing in this fictional letter? I can only assume you wish to dictate for me, as well.” He joked.

Daniella huffed. As she opened her mouth to continue, the estate’s ever-flustered governess popped her head through the doorway. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, but there is a Miss Amari here to see Mister Reyes.”

Gabe, who had been lazily relaxing, jumped to his feet at the announcement. Why was Ana here? He did not bother with a verbal response, but offered the open-mouthed Daniella an eyebrow raised in curiosity before quickly exiting the room.

In the marbled foyer, warm light from the towering windows bathed the white stone of the room. Ana stood next to the grand entranceway in casual dress, her dirty adventuring boots poking out from the bottom. No longer swathed in the required formalities of party dress, this was more of the Ana that Gabe remembered.

He politely pecked her raised hand, a smile on his face. “To what occasion do I owe the honor of your visit?” He asked cheekily.

Ana laughed airily and gestured toward the door. “I was wondering if you’d be amenable to a ride with me?”

Gabe eyed her suspiciously, but ordered his horse to be prepared for a ride nonetheless.

The two rode out into the green countryside, the air fresh and the trees full. It had been a long time since Gabe rode along the hills for enjoyment alone. The cool wind against his body and the weight of the horse’s gallops brought back a sense of carefree nostalgia. For a while, they didn’t talk. Gabe focused on the sounds of the heavy hoofbeats and his own breathing; no stressors or arguments or little sisters’ chastising weighing down within his head.

Eventually, the two slowed their respective horses as they neared the riverside across the knoll. The gentle static of flowing water was calming. Gabe hopped off his horse and drank a handful of water from the river, Ana doing the same beside him.

“So, what is the real reason we are all the way out here?” Gabe inquired, sitting easily on the grass beside the riverbank.

Ana did not sit. Instead, her demeanor became a bit anxious as she formulated an answer.

“Well,” she started, hesitating. “You remember at the party-?”

“Ah, the dinner engagement? When you darted away suddenly? Yes, I remember. I assumed you left to collect a drunken family member.”

Ana snorted, amused. “No, though at any other moment such an answer would be correct. I saw someone I hadn’t seen in a long time.”

Gabe leaned onto his elbows, his eyebrows raised for her to continue.

“I- well, that is to say- Ugh.” She flopped down onto the grass, her face scrunched in embarrassment as she avoided Gabe’s eyes. “I’m in love with a married man.” She finally admitted.

Gabe barked a laugh. “Ha! I bet it’s Wilhelm.” Ana shot him a look at the response, surprised guilt evident on her face. “I knew it! As soon as I had discovered you’d both be at the same party, I knew there would be no way you two wouldn’t reconnect.” Gabe grinned smugly. “I had no idea he was married now.”

Ana groaned and rested her head on her drawn-up knees. “This is the last thing I need right now. I came to you in confidence and-”

“Ana.” Gabe said, serious tone replacing the smugness in his voice. “I won’t tell a soul.” He assured.

She assessed him for a moment, deciding if he was telling the truth. 

“Really. You think I care about local gossip enough to tell your business to the world? No. What I want to know is: What are you going to do about it?” Gabe offered.

“Well, I- I really don’t know.” She stood once more and took a deep breath, shaking her hands as though to expel her anxiety from them. “I really didn’t expect to get further than telling you the problem.”

“You thought I’d be concerned and tattle to Mother? I thought you brought me out here to tell me you wanted to marry Morrison. This is much better.”

“Morrison?” Ana seemed taken aback. “Oh, because of the party? Why would- wait.” Now she eyed him suspiciously. “How is an affair with a married man  _ better _ ?”

Gabe froze. Did he mean to say that? 

The smirk on his face faltered spectacularly as he attempted to formulate a response. “Uh, well, just because, you know, this is much juicier. Wanting to marry Morrison would just be so boring, and expected, probably.”

Ana said nothing, amused suspicion still evident on her face. Gabe felt the heat rising in his cheeks, the sound of the flowing river suddenly deafening. With Ana standing and Gabe still sitting, he felt like a child caught acting against the rules, Mother’s watchful gaze upon him.

“Come on,” Ana motioned for Gabe to stand up, and began walking to her horse with a sudden confident swagger. “Let’s ride somewhere else.”

She didn’t wait for Gabe before mounting her horse.

-

Jack heard the hoofbeats long before they reached the head of the estate drive. 

He leaned back in a chair on the front veranda, lazily messing about with the various pieces to a wooden puzzle. When assembled correctly, they were meant to make a solid cube. However, three of the middle pieces perplexed him and he hadn’t yet figured out the proper way to assemble them.

Taking apart the entire contraption once again, he heard the echo of distant gallops through the trees. From the way they occasionally matched pace and then mismatched once more, he could discern at least two horses. Jack mused that maybe debt collectors were on their way and he should call for his father in advance. 

But, as the horses turned onto the graveled drive heading toward the Morrison estate, Jack could hear amused laughter in a woman’s voice carrying above the sound of hooves. 

Some of Bell’s friends, perhaps? It wasn’t until the canter of the horses slowed considerably as they neared the veranda that Jack realized he was the only one of his household out front, and would be the first the visitors spoke to. He huffed, annoyed. Today wasn’t meant to be an interaction day, but he sensed it was unavoidable.

“Hey, Morrison!” called a woman’s voice, directed at Jack. The tone was playful but Jack was a bit startled and unable to recognize the voice.

He slid the wooden puzzle pieces onto the table beside the chair and stood hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You up for a little fun this afternoon?” interjected the second rider. 

Jack immediately recognized this voice. He’d been dreaming about it every night for days, thinking about it at meals, remembering the words in quiet moments of the day.

“Gabriel.” Jack breathed in recognition, unable to hold back a smile as he touched his hand along the veranda’s stone railing, descending the steps to the drive. 

“And Ana.” Ana tutted in amusement.

“Ah, I’m sorry for not responding to your letter right away.” Jack apologized, stopping at the bottom step of the veranda where the stone railing ended.

Ana laughed wholeheartedly. “No harm done, Jack. Are you currently engaged or can we steal you for the afternoon?”

Jack’s heart hammered excitedly in his ears. “I’m free.” He felt himself say.

“Good!” Ana proclaimed, her boots clipping into the light gravel of the drive as she hopped down from her horse. “I’ll help you up.” 

She approached Jack but he made no move toward her. “It’s, uh, been a while since I did this.”

“Held a girl’s hand?”

“That, too.” He laughed. “I meant, been near a horse. I don’t mean to alarm you, but I have trouble seeing where I’m going.”

Gabriel guffawed from above and Ana giggled beside him. 

“Yes, I think we might have assumed that was the case, thank you for the confirmation.” Ana said. “Here, I’ll help you onto Gabe’s horse.”

Jack hesitated but let himself be led by Ana’s hand. 

He timidly brushed has fingers along the soft hide of the horse and felt comforted by the familiarity. With a grasp of Gabriel’s strong hand and a helping lead to the stirrup, Jack was lifted onto the horse.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Jack greeted plainly, his body flush against the taller man for stability.

Amusement was evident in Gabriel’s voice. “Hello, Jack.”

-

It took everything in his power for Gabe to willfully ignore the arms wound around his waist, the warm body against his back. As Ana mounted her horse once more, he assessed the Morrison estate briefly, gaze sweeping across the impressive turrets and ornamental mosaic upper windows. He did not allow himself to wonder which window belonged to Jack’s room.

As Ana began to trot back down the lengthy drive, he held the reins of his own horse firmly to follow.

“Miss Amari,” Gabe called sweetly. “Where is it that we are going, exactly?”

“Well, um, actually, I don’t exactly have a plan. But I think we might find a pla-”

“At the end of the drive, go right.” Jack interrupted lightly from behind him.

Ana and Gabe shared raised eyebrows at each other, but followed the advice. 

Jack continued to give directions, some more discernable than others as many of the paths Jack could recall had become overgrown or closed off as time passed. They rode along a creek, the surrounding trees increasingly laden with flowing moss and ivy as they left areas managed by estate owners. Short stone walls bordered some of the sandy roadway while other parts were grassy and open.

Gabe savoured the pressure of Jack behind him, the arms around his middle. Jack bowed his head against Gabe’s shoulder to protect his face from the wind. He wished it didn’t give him such a secret pleasure to enjoy Jack’s touch as much as he did. He feared the feeling it gave him, and he feared the distinct possibility of such a feeling not being mutual.

They rounded the faded path at a slow amble, coming to a private clearing of green grass and sunlight. The clearing was surrounded by a thick border of trees, and the creek they had followed branched a small brook through the trees’ edge.

It was a beautiful place. Gabe wondered how often Jack had come here as a youngster, a private place to read, escape his parents, bring girls. 

Ana hopped down from her horse and surveyed the private knoll. “This a gorgeous spot, Jack. I wish I could come here all the time!” 

As she led her horse to a tree as a makeshift post, Gabe patted the arms still clutching tightly around him. 

“I’ll hop down first.” 

Gabe carefully dismounted, glad to no longer have the riding pressure hurting his legs. He stretched momentarily before reaching back up and grasping Jack’s hand.

“Swing me your other hand and I’ll help you down.”

Jack complied, shakily leaning into Gabe until he was on solid ground, their grips firmly interlocked. 

Gabe held him close for a beat longer than was necessary, but he found that Jack hadn’t pulled away immediately. The feeling of Jack’s fingers curled around his; there was a lightness in his body as though he was floating.

It was the splashing of water from the creek where Ana had stepped in that pulled him back to awareness. 

“Going for a swim?” He called to her, separating himself from the man before him, though keeping a hand clasped with Jack’s.

Ana had removed her boots and unceremoniously hiked her dress up to wade in the shallow brook. She laughed in a delighted manner, splashing the water with her feet. 

To Gabe’s surprise, Jack freely let go of his hand and strode in the direction of the water. He knelt at the edge, visibly guessing only slightly where the height of the water was.

“I used to come here when my parents had guests and dinner parties and dances. I hated having to socialize, especially when there weren’t other kids to play with.” He lightly touched the cool water.

Ana stepped back onto the grass, leaving her boots where they were, and pranced around in the soft carpet. “I have a big secret to tell you, Jack.” She said in her most serious voice.

Gabe broke his gaze from Jack’s form to look at Ana. “Already? I had to pry it from your trembling hands.” He inspected the grass for a moment before gingerly sitting down, patting his vest flat.

Ana giggled. “I was scared, then. It’s become funny and I want Jack to know.”

Jack stood up and moved toward the spot where Gabe sat, a smile evident on his lips. He flopped down at an appropriate distance and fluttered his hand in the air for Ana to continue. 

Joining them on the grass, Ana sighed dramatically. “It all started when I was an adolescent.”

Gabe snickered.

“I fell in love with an officer of the military. We met at my introduction to society and had a whirlwind affair. Less than a year later, he petitioned my father for my hand in marriage.” Ana paused to blow a piece of hair from her face. “Father refused, claimed I could find a man with more wealth.”

“Judge Amari always was quite the practical man.” Gabe quipped.

“When I went away to study at the college, it was the last time I had seen the Major. That was five years ago.”

“And now?” Jack inquired.

“I spotted him at the party of Lord Whomever’s dinner party where you and I met. We reunited,” she explained dreamily, before adding, “and shared a kiss.” A devilish smirk unfurled across her lips.

“That’s why you ran away from me? Here I thought I had somehow offended you, even after you told that horrible stillbirth story.” Jack mused, sending both Gabe and Ana into fits of laughter.

Jack grinned, his gaze fixed somewhere on the treetops.

-

The three of them continued to laze about in the clearing until the sun began to dip too low for comfort. Jack felt the air grow slightly crisp as he guessed the sunlight had started its disappearing act. He was thankful for the day. It was like something from a dream; the chance to have friends again. It almost made him forget the years of stark loneliness preceding.

During the last of her many stories, Ana stopped abruptly and swore. “Shit, it’s getting dark. I forgot that Father is back in the country now, he’ll kill me for being home so late.” The grass rustled as she stood, groaning and mumbling about familial responsibilities. 

There was a swivel of her heel, “Wait- Where exactly are we?” She asked in puzzlement.

Jack gestured toward the opposite end of the clearing. “We’re on the western hillside. The roadway leads to the town center or back toward my estate.” He stood as well, brushing the back of his trousers.

“Perfect.” She trudged to grab her boots and untie her horse. “Do you need me to assist you both back?” She asked as a second thought.

Jack snorted at the gesture. “Is it worth being in worse trouble?”

“We can manage.” Gabriel followed, assuredly.

Ana grunted as she mounted her horse, wasting no time before taking off. “It was wonderful to see you again, Jack. Always a pleasure, Gabe!”

Gabriel chuckled as Ana galloped away. “She is the strangest woman I have ever met.”

Jack hummed playfully in agreement. 

“Are you cold? I brought my evening coat.” Gabriel inquired.

Jack was chilled slightly, wearing only a shirt and trousers. It was foolish of him to leave home so unprepared, without even a vest or frock to stay warm. 

“I’m alright,” he began, but Gabriel had already stood and shuffled toward the remaining horse.

Within a moment, the thick coat enveloped Jack’s shoulders. He savored the sudden quelling of the chill, pulling the garment closer around his arms. It smelled of perfumed oil and cedarwood. 

Jack could feel Gabriel watching him, not two steps away. He felt suddenly conscious of their privacy; just the two of them in the dwindling light of the day. The lack of conversation enveloped by the sounds of nature suddenly became deafening to Jack’s ears. What should he say? Should they return home as well? 

“Why do you watch me?” he asked quietly. 

“Do you think I find you strange?” Gabriel replied, his tone different. He no longer seemed as playful, but instead rather serious.

Jack straightened. “I would expect you do, as everyone does. I don’t disdain being strange as much as that of being pitied.”

“Pity?” Gabriel stepped forward, closing the distance between their bodies. “I don’t believe these feelings I have for you are derived from pity.”

Jack’s heart hammered in his chest. He flinched only lightly when a hand suddenly held his cheek.

“May I kiss you in this forest, Jack Morrison?” 

Jack’s breath caught in surprise, his only answer being a whispered “Yes.”

The lips that touched his sent lightning through his body. He forgot how to breathe, not sure if it were his legs that were trembling or his heart. He leaned into the soft kiss, reveling in the warmth of the moment. The hand on his cheek came to thread through his hair. Jack felt as though he could float blissfully away.

As the two parted, Jack leaned his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. He didn’t trust his legs to support his weight in that moment.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close as the surrounding sounds of the brook and rustling trees filled the comfortable silence between them.

-

“I want to see you again.” Gabe said eventually, as he and Jack laid side by side on the grassy floor. He gazed up at the dark night sky, afraid for any inclination of rejection on Jack’s face.

Jack snorted sarcastically. “I doubt I’ll be allowed so much as a leave for supper from my room after being out so late this evening.”

Gabe turned to look at Jack, whose eyes were closed but a smile was present on his lips.

“Hm.” Gabe replied. “Then I suppose we would need a reason more official than ‘Yes, hello, Lady Morrison. I’ve come to inquire if I may take Jack, your son, away for the evening to kiss him lightly in the nearby woods’.”

Both Jack and Gabe laughed openly. Gabe had been so worried, so anxious that he would be rejected for something so forward and inappropriate. He still feared that in any moment Jack might change his mind. However, Jack appeared to have become contented, as though he had wished for the kiss as Gabe did. 

“Yes, that might be a bit troublesome. Maybe my mother will procure invitations to an upcoming ball, again.” Jack offered.

“Oh!” Gabe sat up suddenly, inspired. “Sombra.”

“Your sister?”

“Yes. She will have her introduction to society soon. A horrible ball at the manor to alert every local bachelor that she is available for marriage. I’ll just make sure the Morrison estate receives their invitation.”

Jack’s fingers felt around in the grass for a moment before finding Gabe’s. “You’ll have to break it to Miss Reyes that I may not actually be interested in marrying her.”

Gabe snorted. “Well, I’d hoped that.”

They stayed a little while longer, chatting about various things in society. They discussed Ana’s strange predicament, Bell’s attachment and detachment from men, and even the chocolate mousse from the party. Their interactions were comfortable and companionable. Gabe felt safe with Jack.

“I wish I had known you.” Jack confessed. “Before- Before I left.” He sighed hopelessly. “I don’t even know what you look like.” He added after a moment.

Gabe smirked. “I hope you’ll be pleased to know that I am the most handsome man in the entire country.” 

Jack shook his head with a smile before sitting up. “I think I’ll be the judge of that, if I may.”

He gingerly located Gabe’s face with his hand, softly running his thumb across Gabe’s cheekbones and nose. Gabe shivered at the intimate caress. He noticed that Jack’s eyes were closed, as though creating a mental map of where his fingers touched. 

Stock-still, Gabe unabashedly examined the man before him, barely visible in the dim glow of the night. Jack’s demeanor was considerably calmer than that of the crowded party, no panic having overcome him for the course of the day. The white shirt he wore was meant for a stockier version of himself, and Gabe could see where it hung slightly around his neck and arms. The voyeur aspect brought goosebumps to Gabe’s flesh as he secretly gazed upon Jack’s exposed collarbone and chest.

Jack’s hands came to rest on either side of Gabe’s face, and he leaned in for another chaste kiss. Gabe groaned slightly at the sensation of pleasure flooding his body.

When the kiss broke, Jack made to stand.

“Unfortunately, I believe it is time for me to return to my brood. I don’t believe that Mother is at all indifferent concerning my absence.”

Gabe nodded and stood as well, taking Jack’s hand in his to guide him toward the horse.

“Mounting won’t be as easy with just one of me to assist.”

“I’ll try my best.” Jack said dutifully.

-

“Do you want me to help you indoors? Explain where you’ve been?” Gabriel asked as they approached the Morrison estate once more.

Jack shook his head. “I should be fine. I expect they’ll be more interested in the gossip of my absence than the hour of night itself.”

Gabriel descended the horse to assist Jack back onto solid ground. Each time their hands met, it sent trembles down Jack’s spine. The entire day had felt like a dream and he hated that it had to end.

“Do you see any eyes staring out from the glass?” Jack asked quietly.

A moment passed as Gabriel assumedly examined the various windows. “I don’t believe so. There are a few dark windows, so I can’t be entirely sure.”

Jack nodded. “Kiss me quickly, then. One last kiss to tide me over until I see you next.”

Gabriel chuckled quietly but wasted no time in bringing their lips together once more. The kiss was messier, more frantic in its finality. When Jack could no longer breathe, he despairingly pulled away. 

“Goodnight, Mister Reyes.”

“And you, Mister Morrison.”

Jack slowly found his way to the steps of the veranda, feeling strange that he had left only hours earlier. As the sounds of Gabriel’s retreat faded, Jack timidly entered the doors of his foyer.

Almost immediately upon his entrance, Jack was accosted with the voice of his sister.

“Who the bloody- Jack! Oh, Jack, you’ve returned! Where did you get off to?” Bell left no time between questions, frantically hugging him before bounding off, calling for Mother.

Jack’s blood turned to ice.

“You went out.” Lady Morrison’s disbelief repeated back to him, several minutes later as the entire family was gathered in the sitting room.

Jack was the sole person sitting, Bell standing beside the couch and his parents pacing somewhere toward the back of the room.

“Yes.”

“On your own.” It wasn’t a question, but a deadpan accusation to there being quite a bit of story missing.

“No. I went for a ride with Mister Gabriel Reyes, of Vernador.” He responded, clasping his shaking hands together.

“Reyes?” Asked Lord Morrison, interested, before being cut off by his wife.

“Just you two?”

“A-and Miss Ana Amari.” Jack confessed. He didn’t want his family to think anything untoward and inappropriate happened.

However, it seemed to give the opposite effect, as all pacing in the room stopped.

A silent beat passed before Lady Morrison replied, “Miss Amari? From the party?” Her tone changed entirely as she excitedly clapped her hands together. “Well! That’s certainly good news! It’s nice to know that I haven’t lost my matchmaking touch.”

“No-” Jack started, hopeless.

“I am certainly glad that you had a nice day of socializing, but we must advise you not to stay out late again.” Mother interrupted. “We shall invite Miss Amari to dine with us soon.”

Jack groaned and ran a hand across his face.

-

The dinner with Ana did come to pass, as Jack’s mother promised. He fretted and worried, devising plans to send an advance letter with excuses to get out of it. Unfortunately, with Bell being his only hope to write a letter, he didn’t want to upset her wistful daydreams about his nonexistent courtships.

“Your wedding will be absolutely lovely.” Bell sighed, much to Jack’s dismay. “I can’t believe the day is almost here.”

But the dinner was relatively painless for Jack. Ana was smart, and able to hold her own in the conversation. She was naturally humorous with a strong personality, but also knew very well that Jack was not interested in courting her. Whether or not she knew the whole truth, she never hinted. Deflecting comments about her interests, Jack’s parents never seemed to notice when she deftly made subject changes away from his love life. However, she did conclude dinner with the rather convincing confession that another man was already planning to ask for her hand. Knowing that the actual situation of her hand was quite different, Jack had to choke down a laugh and pretend to be heartbroken by the news.

Once the night had passed, Jack felt like he could breathe again. No one was bombarding him in the halls asking about women, suffocating him with plans for his betrothment. Instead, he returned to spending the warm days on the veranda, assembling wooden puzzle boxes and secretly hoping to hear the hoofbeats of Gabriel’s approaching horse.

The month had almost come to an end before a special letter arrived at the Morrison household. Bell bounded down the steps to gather the mail, as had become the recent custom, and gasped at one of the deliveries.

“Mother, come quickly!” She squealed into the main hall.

Lady Morrison stepped lively across the stone flooring, her steps echoing as she passed Jack to reach Bell. 

Several silent moments passed as his mother examined the letter. Jack waited, not daring to breathe, hoping the document was one he had been hoping for.

When he thought he might be waiting forever, Lady Morrison finally spoke.

“Jack, it seems your chances at romance haven’t been extinguished entirely.” Before he could inquire the meaning, she continued. “The family has been invited to a debut of one Miss Sombra Reyes, and I imagine you’re the only one in this household that such an event really applies heavily to.”

Jack let out a heavy breath he had been holding. Finally.

“When is it?” He asked, as casually as he could muster.

“A bit more than a week. I think it might be time to fetch you new clothes.” Mother said with a sly tone.

-

The house was a mess. Gabe hated any and all events that took place in the estate. The entire place would look a wreck as new hangings and furniture were brought in, fireplaces scraped clear of soot, florists marching in like ants, their arms overflowing with fragrant bouquets.

Sombra was quite pleased at the intrusion of people. The ball was meant to honor her, so their parents had been extraordinarily attentive to her every desire. The color of the drapes, the flowers in the vases; all had been under her discretion.

Gabe stayed out of the way, playing cards with the servants and helping to taste batches of event pastries. He tried to ignore his own reasons for looking forward to the ball. 

Lord Reyes had recently sat down with Gabe for a serious discussion, about becoming a more involved member of the business and locating an advantageous marriage.

“We should be looking for a wife that will add to your reputation, rather than pull it down.” His father advised. Gabe had nodded in the most engaged way he could. He dreaded the day his family realized that he wasn’t up to their standards in the way they hoped he was.

In his corner of the manor, locked away for a night of rest, Gabe found he couldn’t sleep as well as he used to. His dreams were plagued with blonde hair, golden skin, lustful moans. He felt a great weight in his heart about the indecency of his desires, what they meant about who he was as a person. 

Gabe closed his eyes, away from the illumination of the moon through his windows, as though even the Earth itself would judge him for the hardened length straining his nightclothes. He had never felt such a raw and fulfilling desire as he did for Jack Morrison. He would stroke himself, cheeks burning with shame, until his muffled moans were forgotten in the dark.

What would he do? What exactly was the plan? His feelings for Jack were true, but what would come of them? 

Would they marry, retire lovingly in an estate of their own? Or leave, living in secret poverty for the rest of their days? 

Gabe didn’t know how to proceed. He wanted to love this man, to profess his heart with the smallest, biggest, most eternal acts of togetherness. A kiss each morning, surprise walks through the garden, holding hands as they listened to a pianist in session.

If such desires were so pure when shared with a woman, how was it wrong to expect the same with a man?

The night before the grand ball, the house was alive with servants and housekeepers, event coordinators and every member of the Reyes household. Final touches were placed as tables were arranged, couches beaten of dust, mural paintings straightened for the hundredth time.

Gabe could only look on, refusing to get caught up in the superficiality of the entire event.

“It’s going to be so wonderful.” Sombra sighed contentedly at dinner that night. “I hope men of the regiment show up. What if the quartet doesn’t play my favorite dance?”

Lady Reyes patted her hand, reassuring her daughter that everything would go smoothly.

-

The carriage ride through town was considerably shorter than Jack would have liked. He nervously smoothed his hair, pulled his new frock flat. 

Lady Morrison chuckled in her noble way and patted his knee. “Stop worrying, she’ll be completely taken with you. I promise.”

As the carriage slowed on its approach of the manor, Bell leaned from her window to gasp at the estate grounds.

“It’s simply beautiful! The gardens are so exquisite. Mother, look at the flowering rose bushes, oh, and the gorgeous gardenias!”

The cacophony of the party was audible for a fair distance of the estate’s drive. The elegant trots of many carriage horses seemed to be headed in every direction. Valets loudly directed carriage drivers on where to unload and then to settle. It seemed all very upper class, more than Jack had experienced in recent memory. Certainly more was organized than the dinner party at the start of the summer.

As he descended from the carriage, Jack’s arm was quickly linked with Bell’s in their regular tradition. She explained the detailed sculptures around the front gardens, the massive oak doors open to the party within.

“The foyer seems to be made of marble - how exquisite.” She commented.

The familiar rise of nervous bile met Jack’s throat, a bitterness in his mouth as the roar of partygoers and chamber music bombarded his senses. As Bell guided them into the ballroom, its massive size was apparent from the beautiful acoustics alone. The way music from the quartet enveloped the room suggested multiple open levels above.

“There are balconies up there!” Bell exclaimed, in time with Jack’s thoughts. “Would you like me to find you a place to sit out of the way?”

Jack shook his head. “I wonder if you would be so kind to guide me a little longer. I apologize for encumbering you.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “Encumbering? Nonsense. I’m just glad you’re finally one of the party.”

They drifted around the open areas of the manor for a little longer, Bell explaining the beautifully patterned drapes, oriental rugs, well-arranged bouquets. It seemed much work was put into the ball. Jack knew that Bell was at least slightly bitter from her lack of a debut, but the party would’ve been impossible to afford. 

As the music took a break, they made their way back to the ballroom for the introductions.

The crowd was tight as the full audience was gathered for Lord Reyes’ comments. Excited titterings buzzed from the assembly, Jack catching various bits of gossip from here and there.

Bell gently squeezed his arm. “I see a servant with drinks. Stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

Jack nodded. As her guiding touch left for a drink, he took deep breaths to will himself calm.

From above, possibly a second floor balcony, a man cleared his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” came the deep voice of Lord Reyes. “Thank you dearly for attending this event…”

The man continued speaking, introducing the ball, but Jack was distracted by a large hand slyly interlacing fingers with his own. 

“Hello, Jack.” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear.

Jack grinned.

“Are you interested in hearing about my sister’s accomplishments?” He continued into Jack’s ear.

A woman beside Jack brushed her large bustle against him.

“Not particularly.” Jack replied, a whisper as well.

The hand in his began pulling him away from the ballroom, through the heavy crowd back into the main hall, where the audience was considerably thinner.

“I’m not really one for all of this society business,” Gabriel remarked casually aloud. “Let me show you more of the manor.”

He led them further from the main party areas until the only sounds were their footsteps echoing across the marble floors. Jack dutifully followed, trying to keep up with a quick pace that pulled him. Up spiraling steps and through many narrower hallways, they passed into a completely silent wing of the manor, far from the party and likely in the residential area of the estate.

Gabriel’s steps slowed and stopped as they approached the end of a hall, echoes of their footsteps halted by a doorway.

“I hope you don’t mind if we start the tour by exploring my personal quarters.”

Jack snickered. “I might be amenable to that.”

Stepping inside, Gabriel securely locked the door behind him, wasting no time before turning to kiss Jack.

There was a fervor between them, a new fire igniting in their hearts. Indoors, locked away, all possible suspicions of outsiders quelled by the party below. They kissed passionately, and without fear. The time to be timid was behind them, as mutual desire tore through them.

Jack nipped and sucked at the lips on his, relishing in the tight groans he elicited. The lips parted pliantly, wet and wonderful. He had never felt such an intensity toward another.

Hands gripped his thighs, shocking him for a moment as Gabriel easily lifted him. He grasped his hands around Gabriel’s shoulders as he was moved backward, and dropped unceremoniously onto a soft bed.

“This was your devilish plan all along?” Jack breathed as Gabriel’s mouth licked at his neck.

He felt a smile against his skin. “I can stop, if you’d like.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Jack groaned in delight as a hand snaked into his frock, sending a lustful bolt through his body while it wandered over his vested chest. As the clasps were opened one after another, vest removed and shirt pulled from his trousers, Jack arched with desire as Gabriel’s hand met the bare skin of his torso.

His cheeks burned with an embarrassed fluster as his hardness strained against his trousers, desperately seeking contact. Jack writhed in pleasure as Gabriel’s hands met his sensitive nipples, playfully pinching. The overwhelming sensations sent Jack’s thoughts into an indiscernible whirlwind, stars exploding in his mind where rationale was meant to be located. He was at a loss for an appropriate response, not sure where the rules for politeness ended and if they had even applied to begin with.

Gabriel’s thigh pushed between Jack’s legs, brushing his straining bulge, causing Jack to cry out.

“Ah!” His legs trembled, spreading in hope for more.

His mouth was once again met with his companion’s, to quell the volume of his moan.

After a moment, Gabriel pulled away from him entirely, leaving a chill where the heated body was once pressed against him.

“Wha-”

“I desire to have all of you this evening, Jack. Do you wish for this as well?”

Jack licked his lips nervously and nodded. “Yes.”

Gabriel’s hand held his chin demandingly, tilting Jack’s face up in the direction of his addressor. “Then it is fortuitous that the party’s only just started,” came his mischievous reply.

-

Moonlight streaming through the large windows, Gabe’s breath was caught in his throat as he reveled in the sight of the silver body beneath him. He had held a small fear that Jack would refuse his advances, that he’d been too forward. But with approval given from the beautiful man laying bare-chested beneath him, Gabe decided he’d luxuriate in the intimacy of the moment.

He took his time, lazily lapping his tongue against Jack’s tight nipples, ghosting his breath to cool the wetness left behind. Jack groaned, whined, arched, panted. With every fiery touch along soft skin, the reaction was intoxicating to Gabe.

As his own hardness strained against his trousers, Gabe became avidly aware of Jack’s own bulge. He kissed his way down Jack’s chest, lightly nipping skin while passing over his naval, and breathing hotly over his squirming companion’s problem. Jack bucked and moaned, stuttering incomprehensible words and gripping the bedding.

Gabe made sure to be more tactile than ever in his movements, not to touch suddenly and cause alarm. He grazed his fingertips over Jack’s clothed legs before reaching the clasp at the top of his trousers. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I dedicate my mouth elsewhere for a while.” Gabe smirked.

Jack whined, his bare cock bobbing up from where it had been previously pressed down by clothing. “I-I won’t last long-AH!” He breathed in warning, back arching suddenly as Gabe ignored his words, lapping the flat of his tongue across the darkened head of Jack’s member.

Gently pressing his lips against the salty head, Gabe took pleasure in teasingly sucking the leaking slit, watching as Jack gasped at the sensation. Expressions flashed wildly across Jack’s face at the daring touch. 

Hand lightly pumping the base, Gabe finally took Jack’s cock into his wet mouth, sucking and lapping with his tongue, increasing speed as his counterpart mewled and bucked beneath him.

Gabe moaned into his mouth, letting the vibrations tease Jack’s leaking member. He watched as Jack’s gentle hip gyrations turned erratic, the saltiness in his mouth increasing. Gabe sucked deeper, taking as much of Jack as he could. His eyes watered and saliva dripped from his lips, but every wordless cry of pleasure was electrifying. 

However, it became quite clear that Jack’s warning was true, and Gabe watched as the body below his became tight. He teased his tongue along the head one last time, not flinching as Jack’s seed spilled ungracefully into Gabe’s mouth.

-

Jack immediately covered his face with both hands, flushed and embarrassed, mind racing with muddled thoughts interlaced with pleasure and anxiety. He thought distantly of the party occurring far from the wing they resided in. Jack wondered if anyone noticed his absence.

Gabriel slid onto the bedding beside him, tenderly removing Jack’s hands from his face and planting reassuring kisses along his cheeks and lips. With a deep release of breath, Jack finally took a full gulp of air for the first time since entering the room. His exposed member laid heavily on his abdomen, cool in the room’s air.

“You’re still clothed.” Jack whispered, voice raspy from his earlier cries.

Gabriel’s lips met his, tongue slipping between them and Jack pliantly openly his mouth for more. However, in a moment, it was gone. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to fix that problem.” Gabriel replied playfully.

The bed dipped and wobbled as Gabriel moved to straddle him. Jack found his hands being pulled forward to rest at the clasps of Gabriel’s waistcoat, and he wasted no time in releasing the metal fastenings. His movements were sloppy, but in a moment both the frock and waistcoat fell to the floor, buttons and clasps dully clanking the wood below.

Jack felt his arousal returning, his hands freely feeling over the thin shirt still covering Gabriel’s chest. He wanted more. He thought of nights alone, playing shamefully with his tight heat. No longer alone, and no longer ashamed, he wanted more.

“Gabriel, I want you to-”

A heavy knock sounded against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this entire chapter finished MONTHS AGO but for some reason i stopped right before the sex and i had a nightmare the other night about this entire story being deleted from my google docs without ever being posted so i'm sorry
> 
> im on twitter @ serpentstone


End file.
